The Seal of Solomon
by ElmerFudFry95
Summary: Percy and his friends set out on a quest to reclaim The Seal of Solomon in order to return it to the Gods. This is also based on the movies. I OWN NOTHING of PERCY JACKSON!
1. Chapter 1

Whispers danced through the air as he, Percy Jackson, walked headstrong and full of pride into Mount Olympus. He had been on a fight of his life to bring back the Seal of Solomon. Percy twirled the little, circular, piece of brass that could mean world domination for Hades, even against all Gods, if it had fallen into the wrong hands; which indeed it had, between his thumb and index finger. Even though he walked with all of his glory and all of his triumph you could still see the physical weakness of exhaustion and pain in his eyes. The underneath of his eyes were dark and his usual glowing eyes dim, what exactly had he gone through?

The Seal of Solomon is one of the deadliest pieces of jewelry in the world, considering it was made as a weapon, and not for people to use to show their flashy riches. It had been used to seal away the most evil of demons, and whoever should possess the ring could let loose all of the evil souls trapped inside back out into the world to eradicate all humanity, and all Gods just so they could relish the taste of pure malevolent desires.

As he entered the room of the thrones he kept his structure with no sign of emotion on his face. His focus was on one of the God's, not Poseidon, not Athena, not Aphrodite, or any of the other Gods, but Zeus and Zeus only. He slowly and coldly walked over to where Zeus, who was a giant compared to him, sat upon his throne starring at Percy as if his eyes were made of stone.

"Percy." His father whispered but he ignored him, it was almost as if he were deaf because his stance never changed nor his facial expression.

"Percy." He tried again but still nothing.

He continued walking until he stood in front of Zeus and in front of all of the Gods. Nobody knew what to expect, not even Percy knew what he was going to do. Some of the God's almost squirmed in their seats as the intensity in the room grew even higher every second that passed, Zeus himself could almost wriggle around in discomfort, for he had no idea what was coming, but his pride would not let him, for he was the true king of Olympus.

What was it about Percy that made the Gods so uncomfortable, so ruffled, and so roused? Could it be that the ring might have taken its toll on him and he might not be himself, or might not be willing to give it back? Or was it that the demigod that had saved Olympus twice now only for the sake of mankind that made them feel self pity because their selfishness? It didn't matter now, he was standing amongst them all, and he could either be the annihilator of their kingdom or the liberator of it. The only answer laid in Percy, the drama of the moment about to burst into commotion, but that is when he made his long awaited move. He didn't attack, he didn't give the ring to Zeus, he just dropped it, stood there for a semi of a second longer, and then turned to leave.

The high pitch of the brass bouncing off the floor and rolling to rest in front of Zeus's feet still echoed through the massive room. Then all was silent, once again, not even a sigh of fresh air could be heard. "Percy." A man's voice rang. He didn't stop walking or even slightly turn his head, he was still solid in his endeavor.

"Percy Jackson!" The man's voice boomed and he knew exactly who it was who was calling his name. It was then that Percy stopped and slightly looked behind his shoulder.

"Turn and face me boy." Zeus said his voice hitting the room like concrete and stern. He hesitated but Percy turned to look him straight in the eye and you could tell by the twitch in the corner of his right eye that anger was beginning to lurk in his emotions, beyond all of the others.

"Do you need something?" Percy asked, almost hissed for he said it under his breath.

Zeus remained quiet and just starred coldly at the young man's face. "Of course you don't," Percy started, "you don't need anything because my friends and I saved your sorry rear end twice." He emphasized on the word don't and the word saved because he knew he was proving a point and because it would sting Zeus straight to the core, but was it really a fight he wanted?

Surely he couldn't win a fight with the ruler of the Gods, or could he? He had been through worse, he was sure of it.

"Don't tempt me nephew!" He warned thunderously. "Don't think you are better than me." He could go on but his voice subsided.

Percy could have provoked his father's brother, Zeus. to war but he knew what was best.

"You may be a God, you may be ruler of the God's but don't disrespect me! Don't act as if I have done wrong! I went through the depths of Tartarus to regain that small, piece of brass just so you and all of you other God's would not perish, and I didn't do it for you, or you!" He pointed to Zeus and his father.

"I did it for humanity, I done it for my friends, my family, and my home. I lost people I knew out there because you were to self centered to take on your own responsibilities. You all are too selfish and don't even care, and to even think that your children respect you, it sickens me to my stomach. Some of your kids died out there and yet you just sit here as if reality doesn't even exist! I'm done. I did not do this for you, I didn't even do it for myself, but I am the only one of the souls in this room that even cares about more than my own well being and I am only seventeen years old." He emphasized on seventeen and sickens, and pretty much squeaked on exist.

"It's pathetic, and you call yourselves Gods." He finished with a pause before the ending of his long and anger filled rant.

They all sat there in silence for what seemed to be hours, but it had only been five minutes. Poseidon was the first one to try and speak but Percy cut him off by raising his and in front of him as if to block his face, saying, "Don't."

Next it was Zeus, "We may not have been there, but do you really think I did not help you? I sent the darkness of the storms to help cloak you, and the others from being seen. Your father flooded paths so other enemies couldn't interfere on your way out of tight predicaments, and to think that we do not mourn the children we have lost!" He bellowed. "If you cannot realize that we have rules that we have to abide by then you have no right to tell me or anyone else about selfishness! We have already mourned the ones that were taken, but of we mourn too much," he paused, "if we mourn to much we could cause havoc to mankind as well. Think before you speak." He said quietly and yet furiously.

"I agree with Zeus, but Percy has a point," Athena stated, "but we all have our faults. Percy," she was now looking at Percy, "you have protected my daughter and guided her home safely time and time again and for that I give you my gratitude. Do not forget, though, Percy you are the one and only true son of Poseidon, you are the only demigod to be born of his blood, so do not mistake his love for you for being selfish. You are your father's son." She finished.

At first he felt enraged, but then he felt a pang of guilt grab a hold of his chest and consciousness. He stood there for a moment as if his skin had turned to stone, then he spoke, "I am sorry my Gods, but I will not take back what I said for I had meant every word of it."

He gave them all one last look, and then turned away and walked out. Reticence still loomed around them all; it was so silent they could hear Percy walking down the hall down to the entrance of Olympus, which haunted their hearts even further. "He's right." One of them said, and then all went silent once more.

Finally Poseidon broke the silence by standing up, giving them all a sorrowful glance then heading towards the doors to leave.

"Poseidon? Brother? What are you trying to do?" Zeus spoke up before he could leave in complete silence.

Poseidon slowly turned to face his brother knowing that if he just walked out he'd never hear the end of it, and today, right this moment was not the time to get on his last nerve because he was already storming and hurt inside of himself. Everybody else could see it once they seen his deepening eyes.

"I need to think, somewhere away from here, in my own palace perhaps." He said trying not to show his emotions, and trying not to flood Florida.

"Don't do anything rash." Zeus warned. "Right now is not the best to talk to your son brother." Zeus knew from the moment Poseidon stood up what he was thinking of doing.

"How would I even do that?" He asked. "You have forbid all of us from seeing our children." He scoffed, his blood starting to boil. With nothing more to say between the two of them Poseidon continued his way out of the room, and he was gone.

With that being done the Gods became hushed once more. None of them knew what to say. It was almost as if they had turned into statues, because none of them moved, nor blinked, it didn't even seem as if any of them had been breathing, it was the silence that you hear when someone tells a bad joke and everyone goes so quiet and blank that you can hear crickets chirping. For all they knew days could have went by, maybe even months. Soon enough Athena had had enough of the bitter quiet and spoke up.

"Zeus, Percy had a point, we all know that." She said faintly and almost unheard. "We can't just keep sitting around allowing our children fight our battles anymore. At some point we are going to have to step up and be the Gods that we are. How can we be considered Gods if we let our own blood die for us? Have we become cowards? Or are we going to deem ourselves the Gods that we are?" She asked him, but everyone knew she was directing it at them all.

"Athena we have rules, we can't just interfere when ever our kin is in trouble or having hardships. We cannot always protect them." He spoke with command yet with solace.

"We are Gods." She said flatly. "We can make our own rules." Athena said a little angry.

"Yes we are Gods, but we cannot interfere with our children's fate. The Fates will not allow it. Did you forget about that?" He asked her, them all.

"I see your point. That is the consequence of having a mortal child, but we do not have to let them fight our battles, that could be signing their death certificates." She pointed out. Zeus went into deep thought before speaking up.

"Agreed." He said in complete sorrow.

**That was fun. :)**** Hope you guys enjoyed it. From now on the rest of the story will be leading up to this moment. Please Review. It will encourage me to finish it. :) Oh, also I own nothing of Percy Jackson. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is taking place about a month before Chapter one. So will the rest of it. All of it is leading up to that. Enjoy! And Review! Thanks for reading!:)**

The wind howled outside his mom's house. The sound of rain slamming into the windows made it sound as if someone was trying to break in. Lightening lit up the cloudy night sky and thunder rumbled through the floor. He loved hearing the thunderstorms rage and spread their wrath, well, at least he used to.

Percy was more than happy to be home with his mom for the next month or so, for he had missed her greatly, but he felt that their reunion wouldn't last long. Usually when it would storm the sounds of it would play a happy rhythm, but tonight, tonight the storm sounded angry, like it was about to explode. He knew that something must be happening in Olympus for Zeus to create such ferocious weather.

It was late, Percy's mom had gone to bed hours ago, but Percy lay awake in his room, tapping his thumbs to the beat of his heart on his stomach. He grew more and more restless as he lay there for the past four hours, it was now two a.m. He got up threw on his jeans, shoes, and a hoodie because he decided to go on a late night stroll through the city. Quietly, swifter than a ninja, he crept through the house and out the front door.

The wind blew crisp, cool air against his face as he walked down the dim lit street. Cars passed by him very far and few in between. To his surprise the usual bustling of New York City was quiet, to quiet, but Percy didn't worry because before he left the house he made sure to put riptide into his pocket. He kept walking as if everything was normal, he hadn't noticed that he hadn't come across anyone else walking the streets; not even drunks making their way home from any of the many bars.

After walking for an hour Percy noticed that he had made his way to the harbor beside the bay. Looking out over the water he could see the faint lights of ships that hadn't yet docked. The wind started to pick up slightly enough to cause the flag pole to make noise. The metal clanging brought the emptiness of the city to his attention. Had the storm been that intense that all of the residents stayed indoors? No, it couldn't have been, the ocean had barely any waves that would reach the bottom of the pier that he was standing on. Before he turned to go leave he heard a voice inside of his head telling him to go home. Had it been a warning from Poseidon, or just his precaution? Either way Percy took heed to the voice and headed back to the house. It was nearing sunrise when he walked up his front steps.

He jolted awake to the sound of two feminine voices coming from the kitchen. Percy noticed the first one as his mom, but it took him a few moments to recognize the second one, then it registered who it was. Why was Annabeth here? He didn't mind having his friends there, but why so early? He took a few minutes to gather his thoughts before heading to join the conversation, more or less out of curiosity. "Good morning." Percy said as he entered the room, he didn't even catch the smiling look his mom and Annabeth shared with one another.

"Morning?" Annabeth asked. "It's noon sleepy head." She giggled.

"Noon?" He asked puzzled, then he seen that the clock read _12:00 _and he was shocked. He never slept late, even if he had been up all night. It was as if he had a built in alarm clock in his brain, because every day at eight o'clock in the morning he would be wide awake, usually before then.

"Oh wow." Percy mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for both of them to hear. This time they chuckled out loud.

"Protein shake?" His mother offered but new that he would turn his nose up at it.

"No thank you." He said feeling nauseous after the thought of the taste of it.

"So what brings you all the way over here?" Percy asked Annabeth. "Did you miss me too much?"

"Ha, ha, very funny." Annabeth said in sarcasm. "Camp has been a drag the past few days so I thought I'd come visit."

"And it is nice to have you here, you are always welcome at anytime." Percy's mom cut in before he could make a smart butt reply. They all continued to chit chat for about an hour before Percy went to take a shower and prepare himself for the day since Annabeth and his mom were starting to talk 'girl' talk.

Percy had just sat down on his bed to put on his shoes and socks when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said and without any hesitation Annabeth went right in.

"Your mom went to get some groceries for the house." Annabeth told him as if relaying a message.

"You didn't want to tag along?" Percy asked her as if he had expected her to.

"No, actually Percy there is something I need to talk to you about." She hesitated for a moment, "Something has come up and Chiron sent me to recruit you." She went silent.

"What now?" He sighed.

"The Seal of Solomon has been stolen from Olympus. I guess Chiron and Mr. D are supposed to send the best on a quest to get it back. That's why I am here." She said sadly because Percy had only been there a week.

"That explains a lot about last night." He said "What is the Seal of Solomon?" Percy asked her bewildered.

"It is a brass/iron ring that King Solomon used to seal away demons. If it reaches the wrong hands, well let me just say that it would not be good." She got her point across without having to go into full detail.

"I had a feeling the peace wouldn't last too long." He said as he finished putting on his shoes. "Okay when do we leave?" He asked sighing at the end.

"First thing tomorrow morning." She said as she sat down next to him on his bed. They sat there a few quiet minutes before they fell into deep conversation, and as she told him the tale of King Solomon and how the well being of the world was at stake.

**I hope you guys are enjoying it. Happy New Year!:)**


End file.
